


Where Clint Went

by WelshJuliet



Series: Where Hawkeye Went [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After injury, Getting Back Together, Separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshJuliet/pseuds/WelshJuliet
Summary: Two years after Clint's car crash, Bucky is getting back on his feet.





	Where Clint Went

**Author's Note:**

> The summary will change.  
> I only have this chapter written. Sorry  
> I have a very heavy course load this semester at college, two classes being fiction workshops so I will try to update as much as I can, but I have no promises. I am very sorry about this.

Bucky sat by his bedroom window, reading a well-loved book. The book was not his, but someone that he loved deeply. It had been almost two years since he saw his lover, 21 months of longing. Bucky just wanted to hold his lover once more, have a goodbye that could settle his emotions that could make the separation easier.

He sipped his coffee as he looked out the window, watching the sunrise. He wondered if his old partner was watching the sun too? His lover used to love the sunrise, it was so peaceful.

But Bucky didn’t know if the man he loved was up or still in bed, or was he just going to bed? The love of his life just packed up one day and left, not telling him anything of his destination. Maybe his ex didn’t want him to know, but he still could have sent something later.

‘Damn him!’ Bucky thought. He loved his ex, always would, and he didn’t want him to be an ‘ex’. His lover made that decision for the two of them.

Bucky tightened his fist, not thinking, and his mug shattered, lukewarm coffee spilling on his lap and onto the old book. 

He jumped to his feet, trying to save the book before more damage was done.

But it was too late. Coffee had spread through the pages, some words distorting on the warped pages. “Shit.” Bucky sighed. 

There was a knock on the door then, and Bucky barked, “What?” 

The door opened, and Steve poked his head in, “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just spilled coffee on me. What’s up?” He asked, laying the now destroyed book on the windowsill, standing up so that the rest of the destroyed coffee cup could fall.

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a run with me. Sam’s refusing again.” Steve asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Sure, give me a couple.” Bucky said, sighing, looking back at the book. 

“Meet you outside.” Steve said, closing the door after he left.

Bucky sighed and quickly cleaned the mess of shattered ceramics and spilled coffee. He picked up the book, tempted to through it away, but he couldn’t. His hand hesitated as he was about to drop it in the basket, and instead, he laid it on his desk.

{-------------------------------------------------}

After a run with Steve, he showered and dressed. He pulled on the arrowhead necklace that he seemed to be wearing all the time. It was the last gift he got from his ex, for his birthday before the accident. 

He walked into the den of the Avenger’s Compound when Maria said, “Bucky, Time Magazine wants to do an interview with you and Rogers since . . .” She said, but stopped.

“They’re super old,” Tony said, walking into the room.

“No, since they’re war heroes.” Maria said. “And because they’re old.” 

Tony laughed. Steve shook his head and Bucky sighed. “Where and when?” 

“Today, at two pm in one of our conference rooms. Don’t worry.” Maria said, before walking out of the den, leaving the three superheroes. 

“Awesome.” Bucky sighed, walking towards the range. He wanted to shoot something now before he accidentally hit someone later. Public image, that was Maria’s thing now and if something was slightly off . . . well, Bucky didn’t want to think of what Maria would be like then to him. He’d seen it with the others, and it didn’t not look good.

In the range, he pulled out his Glock 17 and quickly fired off rounds, with excellent precision. 

Shooting relaxed him, kept his mind from wandering everywhere. And god, did he need his mind not to wonder today. Everything reminded him of that year. But even shooting reminded him. ‘Damn him’  
Bucky thought, ‘He’s ruined everything.’

“Hey Buck,” He heard Sam yell from behind him. “Tasha’s looking for another sparring partner, I’m done for the day.” 

Bucky nodded. Ten minutes later he stood in the gym, watching Tasha hit the punching bag, hit after hit.

“Come to play?” Tasha smirked.

Bucky nodded. “Unless you don’t want a playmate.” He smirked.

Tasha’s head bobbled, “You’ll do.” She also lost a friend when his lover left. Sometimes he forgets that. She keeps her mask on well.

{-------------------------------------------------}

It’s time for the interview for the Magazine. Steve’s in slacks and a nice blue button down. Bucky’s just in jeans and a red Henley shirt. 

“The reporter is named Lindsey Greene, she’s younger, and she’s a big fan of the Avengers. Apparently, you saved her grandparents during the Battle of Manhattan.” Maria said.

“Steve saved her grandparents, I wasn’t around for that fight.” Bucky said.

“But you’re here now and you’re an Avenger.” Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes and went into the conference room and sat down, looking at the table. The wood table had a scratch on it, and he just followed it, back and forth, waiting for Lindsey Greene from Time Magazine to arrive.

A few minutes later, Steve walked in with a young female, Lindsey Greene. 

“Hi, Sergeant Barnes, I’m Lindsey Greene for Time Magazine.” She smiled, holding out a hand.

Bucky took it. “Nice to meet you.” He faked a smile.

Steve sat next to him while Lindsey sat opposite from the, across the large conference table. 

“It’s so nice to meet you two. I’m going to be honest, I’m a big fan of the two of you. I mean, World War II and now the 21st century with all it’s pains.” Lindsey smiled, and Steve  
chuckled. 

Question after question she asked the two answered, some bantering between them as they remembered the old days with the Howling Commandos, Peggy Carter, and Howard Stark. And then she jumps to the 21st century and working with the Avengers.

Finally, she gets to a question that concerns him. “Now, everyone is wondering, Hawkeye. There was a car crash, he was severely injured, and now, he just left suddenly. Is he actually retired, or is there something else we don’t know?” 

Bucky gulped, not sure what to say. Thankfully, Steve answered for them.

“He has retired. The injury, it was bad enough that he can’t do fieldwork, and Hawkeye, he was never one for office word. He’s left the Avengers since then.” Steve answered Lindsey. 

She nodded and smiled. “Thank you for this talk. It was great meeting with you.” 

Steve and Bucky nodded, and Maria led Lindsey out.


End file.
